villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte the Babysitter
Charlotte the Babysitter is the main antagonist in the Drawn Together special episode "Drawn Together Babies" and who later makes a cameo appearance in the series finale "American Idol Parody Clip Show". She is an evil and abusive babysitter who is hired by the parents of the Drawn Together Babies to keep an eye on them while they go to therapy one night. However, once her employers leave, she revelas her true colors to the babies, leading them to plot against her and eventually leading her to suffer the consequences of her acts. She was voiced by Kath Soucie, who also voiced Beverly Jones, Tulip, Claudette Dupri, Mary Ann Smith, The Master, Nerissa, Michelle and Maketh Tua. Personality Though supposedly nice and kind as she initially appeared, Charlotte is a very rude and cruel young woman who doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself (it's implied that her love to Chad Huffington is more for interest on his fortune). Her cruelty seems to have no limits too, as she is seen occasionally swearing at the Drawn Together Babies and making death threats to them once their parents left for therapy, even insulting Captain Hero when he came to aid her to check his siblings, yet she accepted his help. She isn't faithful to her boyfriend, having cheated on him in both his brother Chase, Dr. Lingstein and even Mr. Drawn Together, which proves that Charlotte is just a child abusing bully and a slut who apparently has no regrets on her actions. Biography ''Drawn Together Babies'' Charlotte is hired by Mr. and Mrs. Drawn Together to keep an eye on her children, the Drawn Together Babies, as they go to court-ordered therapy. Upon arriving, Charlotte greets the babies kindly, but once Mrs. and Mr. Drawn Together leave, as Xandir asks her if she wants to play with them, Charlotte shuts them up and swears to them, threatening them with death as her boyfriend Chad Huffington, heir to the Huffington pants fortune, will come to the house. Wanting revenge on his siblings for having insulted him previously, Captain Hero accepts Charlotte's rules and patrols the corridors. The babies, not wanting to sleep so early, accept Spanky Ham's idea to plot a way to get rid of Charlotte in which she will end up locked in the room's closet despite that Ling-Ling tries to warn his siblings that the plan will fail as the toy fire truck isn't aligned to the closet. After they lead Charlotte to enter into the room by having Xandir and Princess Clara yelling insults, Charlotte comes furious to see what is happening, only to get her feet tangled and atop the toy fire truck in direction to the closet, but just as Ling-Ling warned, Charlotte hits the wall instead of getting on the closet and she tumbles to a rocking horse, causing her to break her neck and bleeding from the nose and her mouth. Shortly afterwards, Chad arrives, to which Foxxy Love comes up with a plan to get rid of Charlotte's corpse with the help of Walter Saget and Toot Braunstein while Clara, Xandir, Ling-Ling and Spanky Ham pose as Charlotte and distract Chad. As such, "Charlotte" convinces Chad to go to the Huffington Manor as Foxxy, Toot and Walter take Charlotte's corpse. On they way, they find Hero but Foxxy seduces him with her body and they make their way to the pool so they could dispose of the body. Meanwhile, Chad abandons his fortune to live with "Charlotte", but Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase announces that "Charlotte" is pregnant with his child and they rush to the hospital so "Charlotte" could give birth. Back at the Drawn Together house, Foxy, Toot and Walter throw Charlotte's corpse into the pool, but her hand gets stuck in the filter so Foxxy decides to remove it. However, Charlotte reveals to still be alive and grabs Foxxy from the arm to save her from drowning. Toot panics and beats Charlotte to death and then cuts five of her fings so she could sink for good, finally killing her, but Charlotte's corpse gets stuck in a vacuum cleaner. Suspecting of Charlotte's whereabouts, Captain Hero interrogates Walter until he gets transformed into Wooldoor Sockbat. With Charlotte's corpse recovered, Foxxy and Toot accidentally reveal her death to Hero, who decides to tell the truth to their parents, but Wooldoor knocks Hero out and they lock him out with Charlotte's corpse in their first abandoned refrigerator. Meanwhile at the hospital, "Charlotte" gives "birth" to Ling-Ling, causing the doctor (who is actually four babies disguised), leading the doctor to indirectly reveal Charlotte's affair with Dr. Lingstein, to which Dr. Lingstein kills himself by jumping from the window. Recognizing Charlotte for the slut she had been, Chad and Chase end their feud and depart back to the Huffington Manor. While trapped in the box, Hero discovers Charlotte's corpse and initially screams in fear. Immediately afterwards, Mr. and Mrs. Drawn Together arrive and the babies try to guide them away from the refrigerator to not avail. Captain Hero then emerges from the refrigerator but rather than revealing what truly happened, he lies that they were just playing hide-n-seek. Foxxy, Toot and Wooldoor thank him for saving them from being punished, something which Hero just did because he has come to like having sex with Charlotte's corpse, then locking himself to get sexual intercourse with Charlotte's corpse once more, to which the Narrator tells the audience that from then on "Hero learned that dead bodies are game for anything", indicating that Captain Hero's necrophilic tendencies started from that point. Xandir, Clara, Spanky and Ling-Ling then arrive still disguised as Charlotte, to which Mr. Drawn Together offers her to take her to home, only to then reveal that he actually planned to have sex with her as a "tip", touching playfully Spanky's face thinking it was Charlotte's breast, to which Clara realizes that it's likely that this will be their punishment for what they did. ''American Idol Parody Clip Show'' Charlotte reappears once more in the series finale. She is briefly seen in the audience and her face was seen perfectly intact. Considering the show's absurd humor and that characters can die and resurrect by the next episode, it's possibly that Charlotte was "resurrected" and didn't actually die or that her first appearance wasn't actually canon as the backstories of the Drawn Together housemates are really different from what the Narrator told. Trivia *It may be possible that Charlotte was based on Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Like Vicky, Charlotte is an evil babysitter who hates the kids she babysits and would even torture them. Unlike Vicky, however, Charlotte has no problems in swearing in front the kids and even threatens them with death. *She is the second character in Drawn Together to be named "Charlotte". The first was the spider named Charlotte from the episode "Charlotte's Web of Lies". Both Charlottes ended up being killed by the Drawn Together cast. *Kath Soucie went uncredited for voicing Charlotte in "Drawn Together Babies". *Given Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase's claims that Charlotte was pregnant with her child, it could mean that Charlotte was pregnant when she died and thus Toot not only killed her but her unborn child too. Anyway, it may be possible that such unborn child was from Dr. Lingstein anyway. *Though "Drawn Together Babies" contradicts the show in many ways, it's argued by fans that it could be canonical and the Jew Producer just erased the memories of the cast, given that he created them as seen in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!. If such is true, that makes Charlotte a kind of posthumous antagonist, as the housemates' plot to get rid of her which resulted in her death due her cruel treatement to them molded them, either directly or indirectly, into what they became as adults. Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Opportunists Category:Posthumous